


small things

by lunamars (lunnamars)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnamars/pseuds/lunamars
Summary: Zoro came to the conclusion that she was an enchantress not only because of her unusual ability to bend swords to her will but because she was also able to bendhimto her will.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	small things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Einfach_Antonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/gifts).



"Oe, Tashigi! What are you doing?"

It was almost 3 p.m. and Zoro was looking for the marine to start their daily workout. Tashigi was nowhere to be found — not in their bedroom, not in the kitchen, not in the Crow’s Nest already waiting for him. He looked on every corner of the Sunny and was surprised to see her laying on the floor under Nami’s tangerine trees. 

"Meditating", she said with her eyes closed.

"Lying down? I'm pretty sure that's not how it's done", he looked at her from above, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a different meditation."

"How so?", Zoro decided to sit next to her and watch her soft features.

"Instead of focusing on the tranquil wind or the swinging of the leaves and the grass, I'm focusing… on the sound of the water running down the sink while Sanji-san washes the dishes, focusing on the sound of the wind hitting Luffy-san's straw hat while he fishes, or the sound of Chopper-kun's laughter", Tashigi hums and continues, "I'm paying attention to the noise of Usopp-san's hand working in the Clima-Tact and the turning of the pages of the book Robin-san is reading…"

She closed her eyes and tells him more, "I'm concentrating on the sound of Nami-san's pencil scribing the paper, on the screw and unscrew of bolts of a possible new project of Franky-san."

Zoro simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from the peaceful expression Tashigi had on her face while she spoke. It was mesmerizing. 

"I'm listening to the soft whistling of Jinbe-san while he steers Sunny and to the low murmur of a possible new song of Brook-san", then suddenly she opened her eyes and glanced affectionately at him, "and lastly, I'm listening to the clink of your three earings, Zoro."

He didn’t know how that woman was still able to make his heart flip even after five years.  _ Maybe she is really a witch as people call her _ , he thought. Zoro came to the conclusion that she was an enchantress not only because of her unusual ability to bend swords to her will but because she was also able to bend  _ him _ to her will.

_ That's the only explanation. _

Tashigi pulled him by the hand so he could lay down next to her (and there she goes making him abide by any request she makes) and then hugging him and resting her head in the curve of his neck.

"I'm focusing on the small things that make you all, well… be who you all are. On the small things that made me feel at home."

He understands what she's telling him — after all,  _ she _ was one of his methods of meditation. He has never told her, but sometimes, he'd just sit close to her and focus on her breathing and on the simple fact of her presence near him. They had danced around each other for so long that just having her there with him was like a real blessing.

And Zoro didn’t even believe in the divine.

"Mmm, aren’t you becoming too soft? Who would have thought that becoming a pirate would turn you into such a corny woman", he sneered because he knew the exact reaction that would come right after. He even lifted his hand already.

"You bastard!", she punched and he defended with his hand, "I'm allowed to be a little sentimental once in a while, thank you very much."

To be honest, Zoro thought she was allowed to do many things — he knew she'd always do  _ good things _ , so he wouldn’t lose his sleep over that. The swordsman started to stroke her hair in slow movements and Tashigi seemed to calm down. He called her corny, but he was somewhat a softie too. Especially with her.

Or maybe just with her. 

(Probably just with her since he wasn’t the type of person to show affection, but he didn’t know what’s with this woman that made him want to hug her every time he could. Obviously he doesn’t. God forbid him staining his aloof reputation.)

But when she’d say things like that, he'd become scared, something would always tug in his heart. He decided to never voice this doubt, but after her speech, he wanted to finally make sure.

"Don't you regret joining us?"

He was scared of her answer. He has always been scared she would break out of this strange spell someday and decide that that life wasn’t for her.

That he wasn’t for her.

"What a silly question. Of course, I don’t. Why?", she leaned on her elbow and stared at him like she was talking to a dumb person.

"We're pirates. You've always been, you know… Miss Right. And I'm nothing but a pirate—"

"You are a lot of things, but you’re especially the man I choose to be with, you moron", she said without stuttering, but couldn’t hide the huge blush that crept in her face.  _ Always wearing her heart on her sleeve _ , he thought fondly.

"Haa… you're really cheesy today, huh?", he shot her a crooked smile. Tashigi just rolled her eyes and leaned in to give a sweet kiss on his nose. 

"Just shut up."

For some reason, Zoro liked what they had. And he liked to tease her or to feel her skin on his or to just touch her. It wasn’t a complicated relationship and he had to admit he was surprised in the beginning. She has always been a tough nut to crack (as well as him), but they seemed to fit. In every aspect — from their shared love for swordsmanship to her small figure that fills the right amount of space below his chin to the way he could hold her whole naked body in his arms.

"Get outta here with this chaste kiss, woman", he mumbled in her lips and smiled the most enticing smile he knew she liked. Tashigi blushed even harder and Zoro felt a wave of pride fill him to know he still made her feel like that after five years.

In a swift movement, he scooped her in his arms and spoke in her ear with the huskiest voice he could muster — the voice that he knew was truly effective against her, “Cmon, Glasses, we’re not gonna meditate anymore. We’re gonna do a  _ different  _ kind of training.”

Tashigi bit her lips with something alluring in her eyes. He smiled in a devilish manner and kept walking.

“But it’s in the  _ bedroom _ .”


End file.
